Promises
by Sapphiraxhanthus
Summary: Un cumpleaños, una visita, dos hermanos gemelos, y una misma interrogante… ¿Estoy muerto o estoy soñando?


Estrenándome en esta página que llevo tiempo leyendo por fin me he decidido a subir algo de mis escritos aquí, solo por dos razones; una: me encanta escribir fanfictons de Harry Potter, y Dos: hoy es el cumpleaños de una amiguísima mía a la cual le regalo mi primer escrito en este lugar el cual se lo dedico plenamente ya que esta idea me surgió al enterarme de quien era su pelirojo favorito y de que hoy es su cumpleaños.

Faty: Ya te dije que todavía no encuentro esas palabras para felicitarte debidamente, así que mejor escribo algo con que compensar mi despiste… disfrútalo…

Disclaimer: Por desgracia no soy rubia, no me ahogo en dinero, y sobre todas las cosas no soy inglesa, así que esto no me pertenece, de todas formas, gracias J. K. por marcar mi niñez y adolescencia.

Un cumpleaños, una visita, dos hermanos gemelos, y una misma interrogante… ¿Estoy muerto o estoy soñando?

**Promesa de Cumpleaños **

1 de Abril, una fecha memorable para todo ingles, ya fuese mago o muggle… una fecha de risas, bromas y despistes de gente inocente; una fecha que para cierto pelirojo no es mas que una fecha deprimente, ¿Pero a quien podría deprimirle el día De los Inocentes? Claro, George Weasley no puede evitar sentirse abatido en el día de su cumpleaños, ya que si no fuese por que hacia tres años dejo de ver la similar sonrisa de su gemelo, siendo borrada de una manera cruel y lamentable; él ahora estaría disfrutando de su veintidosavo cumpleaños junto con risas, bromas y refunfuños inevitables de su regañona madre, siempre con su interminable frase:… "¿Algún día se comportaran como los adultos que son?" O gastándole bromas a cualquiera que fuese su victima aquel día; Pero ya ni siquiera aquello lograba sacarle una carcajada, ya que él ya no haría bromas nunca mas, él ya no estaría junto a George nunca mas, él ya no podría rescatarlo de abismo en el que se encontraba desde hacia ya mucho tiempo.

Recostado sobre su cama, se desperezo con dificultad y pesadez, odiaba su cumpleaños, odiaba a aquella gente desconocida que lo felicitaba y luego le daba un pésame por lo ocurrido con Fred, odiaba sentirse triste y a la misma vez impotente al no poder remediar aquella situación. Hacia ya tres años desde que había muerto su hermano gemelo, pero el dolor seguía presente como si hubiese ocurrido un día antes, y desde entonces George nunca volvió a sonreír, ni gastar una broma; lo único que lograba mantenerlo despierto en aquel mundo doloroso era sin duda el incansable apoyo de su familia, era cierto, siendo quizás una familia numerosa aun así se mantenía muy unidos y lo que uno sufría, los demás también eras capaces de sentirlo…

—_Ya dejaste de quejarte. Debes bajar a que te feliciten o seguirás aquí hasta morirte—_ una voz divertida sonó al fondo de su dormitorio, George se sobresalto, y miro rápidamente al lugar donde provenía aquella voz que pensó jamás volvería a escuchar_— Ya va Georgie no te asustes, ni que hubieras visto un fantasma._

Fred Weasley se hallaba parado al fondo del que antes también era su habitación, se encontraba parado, con los brazos cruzados y con su imborrable sonrisa, parecía tan real, ¿Era otro sueño o en verdad su hermano se encontraba de pie frente a él?

—¿Fred? — Hablo George dirigiéndose al que parecía su hermano de una forma temerosa y a la vez sorprendida.

—_No idiota, soy tía Muriel, ¡claro que soy yo! Acaso no puedo escaparme un rato solo para felicitar a mi hermano en su cumpleaños_— Espeto el pelirojo con una mueca.

—Estoy soñando o de verdad esto esta pasando. O por fin estoy muerto.

—_Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que pareces más muerto que yo, no te falta mucho para estarlo—_ bromeo el gemelo, pero al ver el ceño fruncido de su hermano, se puso lo mas serio que jamás pudo haber estado. _—Vamos Georgie, intento hacerte reír en un día tan especial como hoy y tu no estas cooperando_.

—Fred ¿Acaso tienes idea de todo lo que ha pasado?

—_Por supuesto hermano, estoy muerto, pero no por eso tú también tienes que estarlo, tu debes seguir viviendo, aunque yo no este no debes deprimirte por cosas sin sentido. Mama ya sufre demasiado con lo mío como para que también se este preocupando por ti._

—Entiéndeme hermano, no es lo mismo sin ti, rayos me odiare por decirlo, pero en verdad te extraño mucho Freddy— Sentencio el pelirojo ya con una pequeña sonrisita en sus labios.

—_Vamos, aunque yo no este aquí con ustedes, alguien debe hacerse cargo de hacer reír a la gente, gastarle bromas a Percy, y sobre todas la cosas, debes volver a sonreír._

George lo miro por un par de minutos asimilando cada una de las palabras de su gemelo intentando darles todo el sentido posible a aquello que parecía tan surreal, pero a la vez tan reconfortante para él. Era cierto que su hermano se le veía feliz, y eso era lo único que le importaba, ya que, siendo gemelos, por que no podría sonreír también, si su hermano estaba contento en aquel lugar donde sea que estuviese por que no también podía serlo él en ese lugar.

—Lo intentaré Freddy, pero no prometo nada, además tu debes prometerme que hablaras con mama para que sufra un poco menos, por que hasta Ron extraña los regaños frecuentes de ella.

—_No te preocupes, ya lo hice, y me asegure de que ella volverá a ser feliz de nuevo, tu solo ahora preocúpate por volver a molesta a Percy, asustar a Ron, cuidarle esas manos a Potter y sobre todas las cosas intenta sonreír mas seguido, recuerda que se fue el gemelo guapo y ahora quedas tu, debes mejorar tu aspecto para que por lo menos te veas casi tan lindo como yo_— Fred tras ver el mejorado animo de su hermano, comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta y se giro repentinamente. — _Por cierto y antes de que me arrepienta, yo también te echo de menos, pero cuando sientas que vuelves a sentirte solo y lejos de todo lo que quieres, simplemente cierra lo ojos y recuerda todos los buenos momentos juntos… solo de esa manera no estaré completamente muerto._

George miro con nostalgia a su gemelo y la sonrisa imborrable de su rostro volvió a calcarse en los labios de ambos, como si se mirase al espejo, sabia que no podría olvidar que su hermano ya estaba muerto, pero podría hacer llevadera una vida sin su compañero inseparable, pero tal y como se lo había dicho, si cerraba los ojos y recordaba todos los buenos momentos juntos, Fred seguiría vivo en su pensamiento.

Lo miro por ultima vez antes de que la pesadez de una mano le palpara el rostro, abriendo lentamente los ojos enfocándolos en el lugar donde se suponía que su hermano debía haber estado, pero solo se encontraba aquella pared, y al frente suyo y con la mano acariciándole el cabello se encontraba su Madre, que si no fuese por que ya sabia que estaba despierto, juraría que estaba soñando al ver una radiante sonrisa en el rostro de su progenitora.

—Feliz cumpleaños Georgie. ¿Te encuentras bien de ánimos para festejar? — Le pregunto con aquella dulce voz, la cual reflejaba una inocultable felicidad, tal y como Fred se lo había prometido, su madre volvería a ser feliz, y si ella podía, el también cumpliría con su parte.

—Creo que este año si mama, necesito urgentemente recuperar el tiempo perdido y hacerle un montón de bromas atrasadas a Percy y a Ron. —Soltó repentinamente el pelirojo abrazando fugazmente a su mama y dedicándole por primera vez en mucho tiempo una sonrisa inconfundible, sabiendo que eso significaba, un día largo para unos de sus hijos.

FIN


End file.
